<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mulled Wine by CGotAnAccount</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022460">Mulled Wine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount'>CGotAnAccount</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ADVENTure Continues! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Definitely not Murder Fam, Gift Giving, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro gets a new baby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022460</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CGotAnAccount/pseuds/CGotAnAccount</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey baby?” Keith calls out through the open bathroom door as he finishes brushing his teeth, tapping his half of their matching set of toothbrushes on the sink before slotting it into its place in the heart-covered holder, “What do you want for Christmas?”</p><p> </p><p>Murder Husbands Holiday &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Shiro (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The ADVENTure Continues! [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mulled Wine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 12 of ADVENTures and the Holiday addition for Italian Restaurant! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey baby?” Keith calls out through the open bathroom door as he finishes brushing his teeth, tapping his half of their matching set of toothbrushes on the sink before slotting it into its place in the heart-covered holder, “What do you want for Christmas?”</p><p>“What?” Shiro yells back from the kitchen, pretty well deaf to the world beyond the pop music Keith just <em>knows</em> is making him shake his bubble butt. It's worth it to shuffle out there just to see for himself.</p><p>He's right, of course. Shiro's got his frilly apron on that Hunk gave him for his last birthday, shirtless underneath so his muscles flex alluringly as he wiggles and bounces around to whatever is on the top forty these days. It's worth having to tune out the garbage just for this view right here, the ripest peach in the kitchen underneath those boxers.</p><p>“I said, what do you want for Christmas?” He leans against the corner where the hallway ends, not bothering to tear his eyes from his husband's butt as Shiro glances over his shoulder where he's stirring some sort of batter.</p><p>“I've got everything I could ever want, darling.” Shiro beams at him and gives another little wiggle, because of course he's not actually going to be helpful about this.</p><p>“Okay, but hypothetically,” Keith tries again, pushing off the wall to wrap his arms around his husband's waist and press himself into that world-class booty, “if you have to unwrap something, because you will be, what would you like to be unwrapping?”</p><p>“Dick in a box,” Shiro chirps and twists over his shoulder to peck Keith on the eyebrow, “preferably yours... the box is optional.”</p><p>“Shiiirrrroooo,” Keith whines, wrinkling his nose as Shiro twists even farther to pepper the side of his face in kisses, “come oooonn, help me!”</p><p>“Okay fine,” Shiro laughs and turns to set the mixing bowl down before turning back to wrap his own arms around Keith's waist, anchoring them together at the hips, “what about a new tarp?”</p><p>Keith squints at him. “Why?”</p><p>Shiro shrugs. “My good one with the elastic edges is still all messed up from twister night, cleanup has been a bitch without it.”</p><p>“Okay, but like... what about fun stuff?” Keith wheedles as he runs his palms up Shiro's defined back muscles, “I'll get you a tarp any time... I'll get you a dozen tarps – but this is special, I want to spoil you and make you happy.”</p><p>“You do that every day, sweetheart.” The words are punctuated with a kiss to Keith's pout, a languid thing that he's hard pressed to resist when Shiro deepens it and slides a hand into his hair. By the time Shiro pulls back and leaves him panting he's nearly forgotten what they were talking about.</p><p>Nearly.</p><p>“That's cheating,” he grumbles and lets his head drop to Shiro's shoulder, nuzzling into the line of muscle around his collarbone, “I just wanna make it good...”</p><p>“Keith, my dearest love, the light of my life, my soulmate... you could get me a package of itchy socks and I'd be happy.”</p><p>“That's not the point!” His head thumps once onto the muscle there, bonking into Shiro's chin when he rumbles a laugh and cups the back of Keith's neck to hold him still – all tender and loving and shit. “Please?”</p><p>“Okay, just for you I'll try to think of something,” Shiro agrees as he strokes through the hair at the nape of Keith's neck, “but you have to tell me what you want too.”</p><p>“Dick in a box.”</p><p>“You little shit.”</p><p> </p><p>Of course, Shiro continues to be unhelpful for the next week, leaving Keith to get desperate as the calendar inches closer to the end of the month. The worst part about having a husband who is casually a millionaire is that anything Keith could ever want to buy him, Shiro is perfectly capable of getting for himself... and he probably would if he felt so inclined, which means he hasn't felt inclined, so he must not want it that badly.</p><p>And, it's not to say that Keith is competitive necessarily, but he's damn sure going to get Shiro the best gift ever – not some half-wanted 'gee Keith that's great because it came from you' pack of itchy socks. The problem with that though is that he genuinely can't think of any <em>things</em> that Shiro needs – or any experience type of deal that Shiro has time for between all his kitten sweater knitting and old lady companionship. His husband is a busy man, so naturally anything that Keith gets him needs to fit into his busy lifestyle... not to mention that most of the adrenaline inducing experiences probably don't hold a candle to Shiro's extracurriculars.</p><p>He almost gives up and buys him another hideous pair of crocs to replace the ones that got lost on the last uh... <em>excursion</em> that Shiro had found himself on. How the man managed to lose a pair of shoes dragging a tub full of assholes and elbows through the woods he'll never know – especially since Shiro has been awfully tight lipped about it, which makes Keith about two hundred percent certain he tripped and fell down the path like he's been warned to be careful of at least a dozen times.</p><p>Maybe those cutesy coupon type things would be a good gift for Shiro – something hand made that he can't just get for himself, with the added bonus of built-in together time every time Shiro wants to use one... unless he adds ones like 'do all your stain removal for a month' or 'get out of one complaint free forever' – which he's sure Shiro would have loved to have when this whole debacle started.</p><p><em>Maybe... </em>he could do <em>sexy </em>coupons. Like, 'one blowjob any time' or 'day of marathon sex' or 'pretend I'm the plumber here to check your pipes'...</p><p>Except he would do any of those things for Shiro anytime, and he knows it. Hell, he was the pool boy last week, and all they could scrounge up was the kiddie pool – which is not ideal for sex unless you want to risk slipping and sloshing your massively thick husband right onto the grass with his bare ass open for the world to admire.</p><p>Thank god for privacy hedges.</p><p>Still, Shiro would probably appreciate something handmade more than another knickknack or trinket cluttering up their house – especially since Keith had just convinced him to get rid of all the gruesome 'décor'... but Keith has always been kinda shit with the craftier aspects of life. He's killed for this man, he'll gladly die for this man, but he is thoroughly unable to make this man a knit scarf or even a lumpy clay pot.</p><p>And yet Shiro still loves him. The man is perfect... their family is perfect. Every day that he gets to spend with Kosmo and Shiro only convinces him more that he must have done something wonderful in a past life. The only thing he's even vaguely heard Shiro talk about in the last decade or so is...</p><p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Antok greets him at the door to the rescue with an arched eyebrow.</p><p>“Your husband isn't here today, little one,” he takes in Keith's fidgeting and adds, “but I suppose you know that, don't you?”</p><p>“I need your help,” Keith begins without preamble, scurrying up to the counter to plop his elbows on it and aim his best beseeching looking up at the giant of a man, “Shiro is perfect and wonderful and lovely and everything I ever wanted to love in a person, and I can't get him anything that's worthy of him, <em>except...</em>” he pauses, gnawing on his lip and praying his guess is right, “-I think he wants a cat.”</p><p>“You think?” Antok rumbles a laugh and shakes his head. “Your husband would take home every animal in this place if he could have his way... of course he wants a cat.”</p><p>“Right,” Keith agrees, nodding like a bobblehead as he stretches onto his toes to peer into the glass that separates him from the back room, “but I bet he has a favorite, right?”</p><p>“Shiro is very careful not to play favorites.” Antok frowns down at him like Keith has committed the cardinal sin of pet ownership. “It hinders his ability to love every animal equally.”</p><p>“Okay, right, of course,” Keith is quick to assure him as he backs off the counter, hands raised and his most charming smile firmly in place, “I totally understand that... but if he were to take one home today, right now... which would it be?”</p><p>“Hrrrrmmmnnn.” Antok squints at him.</p><p>Keith smiles harder.</p><p>“Mrrrrnnnn... fine.”</p><p>Keith scrambles to follow as Antok whirls and strides toward the back, leaving Keith practically running to catch up before the door bangs shut behind them. He's only been back into this section of the shelter a few times – once just passing through when they went to get Kosmo, and another time when Shiro gave him a brief tour of his new favorite volunteering spot. Usually when he has something to drop off he just meets Shiro in the lobby, but today he's on a mission.</p><p>The walls are covered in tiny knitted kitten sweaters, just waiting for their new fur-ever friends to arrive. It makes Keith's heart clench in so much gooey sappy feeling that he's almost afraid Antok will send him right back out for having such a stupid look on his face. He's spent hours watching Shiro knit them, whispering loving affirmations into each one as he goes so the kittens grow up big and strong. It's a little bit ridiculous, but so are a lot of things about his husband and Keith would still be honored to love him until his dying breath.</p><p>But Antok continues on right past the rooms filled with sweater-clad kittens and into a back room where the older cats lounge about on various pieces of specially made furniture that Shiro had painstakingly put together after spending far too much time researching cat cafes and jungle habitats. There are fewer of the older cats, but the ones that are left seem a bit... scraggly.</p><p>“What happens if they're not adopted?” Keith asks, unable to ignore the pang in his chest as one of them rolls belly up and bats at him on the way by, “will they be... okay?”</p><p>“Of course,” Antok grunts, not bothering to slow down as he heads to the back corner of the room, “that's where your Shiro comes in... they will be quite comfortable for as long as they may live. They get regular activity, check-ups, good meals... and a very dedicated volunteer to love them.”</p><p>Keith can't stop his lip from wobbling in earnest at the thought of Shiro spending his whole life loving the strays that society didn't want. He can certainly relate more than just a little.</p><p>“Here she is.” Antok stops in front of a void tucked into the tunnel of a cat tree.</p><p>Keith slinks up behind him, standing on his tiptoes to peek inside. A pair of glowing yellow-green eyes meet him, blinking once before the cat closes them and tucks her head back into her tail and the equally pitch black blanket pile.</p><p>“What's her name?”</p><p>“Black.”</p><p>Keith can help his snort. “Did Shiro name her?”</p><p>Antok nods, almost smiling as he glances down at Keith. “He did. He's named quite a few of the ladies.”</p><p>“But she's his... uh... the one he would take home?” Keith presses, needing to know for sure that he's going to give his wonderful husband everything he wants.</p><p>“Yes, little one,” Antok sighs and shakes his head, “he spends twenty minutes saying goodbye to her every time he works.”</p><p>Keith melts, instantly picturing Shiro running back from the door to give this fluffy girl just <em>one last</em> smooch on the nose, never knowing if it's the last day he'll see her. There's only one thing to do.</p><p>“Hey pretty girl,” he coos, sticking his hand near the hole where she's curled up, ignoring Antok's warning grumble, “I bet you're friendly aren't you?”</p><p>She blinks again, nice and slow, and uncurls enough to stretch out to sniff his fingertips. Keith holds his breath as he's assessed, praying that he isn't found lacking.</p><p>Her raspy tongue tickles as it drags over the pad of this thumb.</p><p>“You smell like him,” Antok huffs, shaking his head, “I should have known she'd like you.”</p><p>“Can I take her home today?” Keith asks him, turning to unleash the full might of the hopeful eyes he's learned to weaponize against Shiro, “You've already got our information on file, right? I can just go buy some cat things real quick and-”</p><p>“Don't bother,” Antok cuts him off as he tromps back toward the door, “I'll pack up her favorite things and an extra litter box... Shiro bought them all anyway.”</p><p>“Thank you!” Keith calls toward the door that's already swinging shut, then turns back to the fluffy princess that has already stolen his heart. “Hey you, time to come home to Shiro.” Her gaze is so intense that Keith almost feels like she can understand him – especially when she creeps right out of the hole and headbutts him in the chest, dragging her blanket in her mouth. “Okay, we can bring that too.” He scoops her up in a fluffy purrito, cradling her like a baby against his chest as he bumps the door open with his hip.</p><p>“I've got a cage for you- … oh.” Antok stops in his tracks as he comes around the corner, blinking down at Keith's purring bundle of fluff. “I suppose I'll just put these in your car then?”</p><p>“Thanks, Antok,” Keith beams at him as the man opens the door for him, “you're a life saver.”</p><p>The huge man smiles at him, maybe the first one Keith's ever seen from him, and shakes his head.</p><p>“No, little one... I think that would be your husband.” He claps Keith on the shoulder after he helps him tuck the supplies away into the car while Black purrs away in Keith's lap. “Tell Shiro to take tomorrow off, I think he'll want some time with his lady.”</p><p> </p><p>The drive home seems to take forever and no time at all as Keith schemes about the best way to smuggle all their new things into the house without Shiro noticing... but of course his ever-helpful husband solves that problem for him.</p><p>“There you are baby!” Shiro beams at him as he opens the garage door, so handsome in his tattered sweatpants that Keith's heart gives a little lurch. “Me and Kos were waiting for our favorite man to come home.”</p><p>“Here I am,” Keith laughs and unbuckles, tucking Black up into her bundle again. “I need you to do me a favor.”</p><p>“Anything for you.”</p><p>“Go sit in the bedroom and close your eyes, okay? I'll come get you in a minute.”</p><p>“Is this for my gift?” Shiro perks up, awfully curious for someone who gave less than zero useful input.</p><p>“Yes, now shoo!”</p><p>Shiro turns on his heel and goes – if he had a tail it would be wagging as fast as Kosmo's, who is currently sniffing the air with keen interest.</p><p>“Alright Kos... I need to you be good now, buddy. You're getting a sister.”</p><p>Kosmo yips once, planting his butt right onto the garage floor as he offers up a paw, which is good enough for Keith to open the car door and climb out with his bundle in his arms. There's a beat where both of them go still, two sets of yellowy eyes locking before Black lets out a chirrup of interest.</p><p>Kosmo rumbles back and flops over, rolling belly up with a loll of his tongue.</p><p>“Good <em>boy</em>, Kos,” Keith croons, lowering to his knees so they can smell each other. “You're such a smart boy.”</p><p>Black strains forward in his arms, squirming a paw free to reach out and tap Kosmo's nose, earning a lick for her troubles.</p><p>Keith definitely doesn't cry.</p><p>What he does do is carry the bundle inside, confident enough in his good boy to set her down on the couch while he runs back to the car to grab all the rest of the trappings that come with his newfound cat ownership.</p><p>By the time he gets back they're already snuggling in the blanket, and Keith feels like melting into a puddle right there on the spot. It's even sweeter than he could have dreamed... he can't wait to show Shiro.</p><p>But first – the litter gets poured into the box and the food goes into a shiny new bowl. Cat toys seem to magically spout up in the living room and a knee-high cat tree appears in the corner near the Christmas tree, just close enough to bat off all the ornaments.</p><p>There's no time to stop and admire his handiwork, not when Shiro is waiting so patiently in the bedroom for him, so he practically skips down the hall and cracks the bedroom door to find his husband waiting on the bed, eyes closed and shirtless as he poses with a silly grin.</p><p>“I'm ready for my surprise.”</p><p>“Oh my god, Shiro,” Keith laughs and steps close enough to catch his lips and hands, “you're ridiculous.”</p><p>“So it's not a sexy surprise then?” Shiro mumbles against his lips, barely able to smooch him properly through his grin.</p><p>“Maybe later.” Keith tugs him up, leading him backwards out of the bedroom and down the hall by their tangled fingers. “This is even better.”</p><p>“Not possible,” Shiro retorts automatically, but he bites his lip in boyish anticipation.</p><p>Keith only hums in response, glancing over to double check that his surprise is where he left her.</p><p>And there she is, curled up on Kosmo's back like a Hallmark card. She perks at their approach, letting out a curious <em>mmrrrp</em> when she spies Shiro.</p><p>Shiro freezes on the spot. “Keith, did you-?”</p><p>“Merry Christmas, baby.” Keith beams at him as Shiro opens his eyes and gasps in delight.</p><p>“Black!” Shiro stumbles over to the couch and drops to his knees, throwing his arms around the bundle of fur. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“She's ours now,” Keith answers for her, coming up behind Shiro to rest a hand on his back, “Antok took care of the paperwork and gave you tomorrow off.”</p><p>“Keith...” Shiro lifts his face from the pile of fur, unconcerned with the way she begins grooming his cheek or Kosmo's tail swishing against his back. His eyes glisten over a wobbly smile. “I don't know what to say... thank you.” He reaches out an arm to wrap around Keith's hips as he buries his face in a thigh. “I love you so much.”</p><p>“I love you too, sweetheart.” Keith squeezes him back, lowering his free hand to give Black and Kosmo each a scritch. The joy in the air is palpable, bringing a tear to his eye as he looks down at his wonderful little corner of the universe. “And I love our <em>purr</em>fect family.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>